Why was I Chosen?
by xRing-Angelx
Summary: Somewhat of a background story for Heat, slight one-sided NepperxHeat in super later chapters. Each chapter can be read as a small seperate story since it goes through Heat's childhood. R and R please:  Updated often.
1. Chapter 1

"**Why was I chosen?"**

**NOT ENOUGH HEAT LOVE ON THIS SITE, therefore I'm giving him a random backstory**

"Why was I chosen?"  
>Hitomiko looked at the boy in suprise as he asked again with a serious look.<br>"Hitomiko-nee san, why was I chosen for Neo Japan?"  
>"Coach" she corrected and brushed a lock of her hair from her face "Think back to your past,<br>I've been with you for most of it. You should be able to find out the answer like that" and she walked off.  
>The boy stared at her walking off but didn't object. He walked in the opposite direction and pondered over<br>her coach's words.

"SHI-getooooooooooooo" a boy his age wearing a headband waved at him from the other side of the hall.  
>The boy smiled at his best friend<br>"Hi Netsuha" his friend draped a arm over him  
>"What's with the seriousness? Something happen Shigeto? Or should I say..Heat?" Netsuha grinned.<br>Heat sighed "Really now 'Nepper', using are alien names are not nescarry" but smiled neverlethess.  
>"You never know" 'Nepper' said with a glint in his eye.<p>

hehe...good idea...? R and R please


	2. Heat is 5cute and shy :D

_"Think back to your past,I've been with you for most of it. You should be able to find out the answer like that"_

The words echoed throughout Atsuishi's head. He didn't know what it meant,but decided to go through his memories, chapter by chapter. He thought back to the very first day he had arrived at Sun Gardens.

Holding the hand of the lady who introduced herself as 'Hitomiko', Atsuishi walked quietly into the playground of the Sun Gardens and nudged him slightly and said "It's alright, the kids here are friendly, you'll fit in just fine."Atsuishi didn't speak, slightly nervous to be in a place with so many people. Just then, a boy from one of the groups around the area came up to him and Hitomiko, he was wearing a red and white headband that almost covered his eyes completely.

"Hitomiko-nee, is this the new kid you were talking about?" Hitomiko nodded

"This is Atuishi Shigeto, he just came here"

"Welcome to Sun Gardens, Shitgeto-kun!" the boy said and stuck a chubby hand to Atsuishi, who stared at the hand for a bit,then shyly took it, shaking it lightly "Nice to meet you..." he said

"Netsuha Natsuhiko" the other boy looked up "That's my name."

"Oh, then...nice to meet you, Netsuha-kun" Netsuha smiled

"lemme take you over to the group. He looked up at Hitomiko "Hitomiko-nee, I'm gonna borrow him ok?" Hitomiko smiled

"He's all yours" Netsuha grinned and pulled Atsuishi by the hand to his small group. It consisted of a small orange-haired girl, a green haired girl with a rather developed chest, and a tall boy with purple hair.

"Guys, this is Atsuishi Shigeto, he just came here." the small girl with orange hair shook his hand with a bright smile

"Hello, Atsuishi-kun, I'm Raisuke An, you can just call me An though." Atsuishi nodded shyly. The other two introduced themselves and offered him to join their soccer match. He nodded and joined the game, two weeks later Atsuishi had admitted to Netsuha that it had been the most fun time in his life since he had lost his parents.

"Your and natural Shigeto-kun" Netsuha had commented and had quickly said "no really, the group was REALLY suprised at your plays." in response to Atsuishi flushing at the compliment. Netsuha laughed and draped his arm around Atsuishi

"You and me, we make a great team." Atsuishi looked curiously at Netsuha "to tell the truth, I think you're actually the one I've been spending more time with." Atsuishi looked down.

"The truth is...I feel like I'm the one who's been holding you away from the group, you don't have to always.."

"No, it's alright" Netsuha smiled "it just feels like, I have a friend that I'm especially close to, like, like a best friend." Atsuishi's eyes widened at this. Netsuha playfully elbowed Atsuishi "Well? Do you think so? Shigeto-kun?" the other boy smiled

"Yeah...I guess" Netsuha laughed, Atsuishi swore he saw a twinkle in Netsuha's eyes.

**Nice Chapter? haha, childhood Heat is REALLY shy. Uhh timeline...Heat is...5? EDIt: a few grammar probs and a small line that was deleted by accident.**


	3. An's Birthday :D

Chapter 3  
>Atsuishi looked over at his best friend, who was sitting on the floor, coloring the birthday card that he had drawn. He didn't mind that the sketch had been rather hidden by the crayons, Netsuha never did know how to color in the lines.<br>"Done!" he announced triamphately.

"Nice Job" Atsuishi commented, Netsuha beamed. "Let's go take this to An-san" his friend nodded. Thankfully Atsuishi had made a cupcake beforehand just for the occasion, hopefully that would make up for the card. After being with Netsuha's group for a few years, he had found out each person's "inner personality" was totally different then when they had first met.

For example, An had probably one of the most pushy and tough people he had ever met under her cute quirky surface, although she was still kind on the inside. She did hit Netsuha in the head often though, just like when he had asked when her birthday was, she had mercilessly smacked him and said

_"Natsuhiko! We've been in the same group for years and you still don't remember?" right in front of Atsuishi_

_"You aren't supposed to forget stuff about the people most important to you, nee, Atsuishi-kun?" Atsuishi had smiled nervously and nodded._

_"Whens your birthday though, Atsuishi-kun?"_

_"Hey! How come you can ask but I can't?" Netsuha complained. An had sniffed_

_"Atsuishi-kun is relatively new, so Its natural for us to occasionally forget."_

_"ITS BEEN 3 YEARS" Netsuha yelled, Which earned a big slap from An, he toppled over. An sighed and smiled at Atsuishi_

_"Still can't see how we kept him in the group, or how you befriended him, Atsuishi-kun, but oh well." Atsuishi laughed and picked up Nepper._

_"Its what keeps the group together."_

"Happy Birthday An-chan!" Netsuha exclaimed bursting through the door.  
>"eh? Natsuhiko? Atsuishi-kun? Aw... You didn't have to-" she eye the card "lemme guess, you colored it in with crayon"<p>

"pretty good eh?" An caught Atsuishi's eye, he winked at her and she sighed

"pretty good..bu-"

"And this is from me" Atsuishi said, handing her the cupcake. An blushed

"It really wasn't nessacary..."

"Course it is!" Netsuha cut in "you may be annoying, but your still a good friend!"

"Annoying!" An smacked his arm "and also" she huffed " my birthday is tommorow. There was an awkward silence as Atsuishi glanced warily at his best friend, who smiled sheepishly in return.

"That was too cliche to even predict" sighed Atsuishi and he pushed a flushing Netsuha out of the room. An nodded in agreement and turned her head, holding the cupcake tightly.

**hehe, three years later, and Netsuha is already the Prominence punching bag ;)**

**Next chapter...An's having boy problems :D**


	4. An's Boy problemsBurnxGazel anyone?

**Never got a chance to include Burn-sama in this story :O tee hee, enjoy :D**

_Atsuishi had been putting on his tie for school when An had suddenly walked into his room_

_"A-Atsuishi-kun..."_

_"hm? What is it, An-san?"_

_"N-nothing"_

_"ok...whatever you say..." and An had quietly walked out of the room._

Atsuishi was walking to school with Nagumo, another person from Sun Gardens who he had a newfound respect for, and thinking about his rather weird encounter with An.

"Oi, Shigeto, you listening?" Atsuishi snapped back to reality

"Oh, um, sorry, Nagumo-san" Nagumo sighed

"For the last time Shigeto, just call me Haruya"

"Won't Suzuno-san be jealous...?" Nagumo flushed

"W-whaddaheckyoutalkingabout" and punched him playfully. Atsuishi smiled and laughed, it was evident to many people that Nagumo had feelings for Suzuno, even if he didn't show his "kind side" to him.

"Shigeto-kun! ohaiyo!" Came Touchi Shuuji's call from the front gate

"Shuuji-kun!" Atsuishi waved towards his friend "Ohaiyo!"

"Ohaiyo-gozaimas, Shigeto-san" Shuuji's sister bowed. Atsuishi leaned down and patted her head

"Ohaiyo, Ai-chan" she smiled and looked towards her brother

"Nii-chan, I'm going in first" Shuuji nodded and she bounded off

"How's Netsuha-kun?"

"His fever has gotten a bit better, but the doctor told him to rest another 2 days" Atsuishi explained.

"I see, is that the reason why Nagumo-san walked with you today?" Nagumo nodded

"That jerk won't lemme near Shigeto for some reason, guess it's 'cause I was there instead of him when Shigeto here had the flu." he shrugged.

"Well, we should be getting to class." Shuuji interjected

"Of course" Atsuishi nodded at Nagumo "see you at lunch" and he and Shuuji walked off to their class. Nagumo returned to his outer personality and simply huffed at them while walking off to his classroom.

"So you are basically the only one who has seen Nagumo-san's so-called 'kind side?" Shuuji inquired as they entered the classroom.

"Yes, I was quite suprised, considering his behavior during our soccer matches, but I was quite touched that someone actually cared."

"Where was Netsuha-kun? Were you two not rather good friends already?"

"Well, Netsuha kept on apoligizing afterwards, but apparently some people in our 'soccer group' didn't like me for some reason, so he was kept from seeing me for the whole day."

"Perphaps it was the scar" Shuuji joked, and both boys laughed.

Classes passed by quite fast, Friday did alway seem to make the day shorter. At lunch, Atsuishi and Shuuji sat down with Clara, Yuki, An, and Ai, a small distance away from the "cool kids" where Nagumo and Suzuno were fighting (no suprise) with Midorikawa, Hiroto, Uldiva, and Saginuma sighing while trying to enjoy their food. Shuuji was giving a lecture to his sister (as usual) about chewing 30 times before swallowing while Clara discussed boys with Yuki and An. Atsuishi noticed that An was relatively silent but continued to eat his lunch without thinking too much about it.

"Oi Shigeto, get 'oer here."

"What is it, Nagumo-san?"

"For the last time, Haruya is ok" Suzuno perked up

"Your'e letting this..this THING call you Haruya?"

"No one calls Shigeto and THING" Nagumo growled. Suzuno gave Atsuishi an icy cold glare but didn't say anything. Atsuishi bowed politely to Suzuno and faced Nagumo

"What did you need me for?" Nagumo waved his hand in the air

"Ah, whatever, icey here just made me forget what I wanted to say."

"ICEY?" and just like that, they were back to arguing. Atsuishi took this as a precaution and walked back to his table.

"What was that?" Clara asked

"I-I'm not so sure myself..." Atsuishi admitted. Shuuji patted his shoulder

"Don't let it get to you, this is a daily routine for them anyways" again Atsuishi noticed that An had nothing to say.

"An-san?" Atsuishi asked in a small voice everyone looked at An, who flushed and sniffed

"What? Just trying to listen to Clara and Yuki here"

"O-oh...I'm sorry" Atsuishi was quite shocked at An's sudden mean demanor, but didn't say anything and went back to his lunch.

That night, after he was done with homework, he left his room and started walking towards the infirmary to visit Netsuha.

"Netsuha...?" Atsuishi poked his head through the doorway

"Shigeto! Yo!" his best friend greeted him

"How're you feeling"

"Better than 2 days ago, that's for sure"

"A-Atsuishi-kun..." Atsuishi looked towards the source of the sound

"An-san...?" An flushed

"E-eto...I-I'm really sorry about this afternoon!" She said. Atsuishi smiled

"Don't sweat it." An flushed even redder and ran out of the room.

"What happened to An-san?"

"Beats me, but my best guess is that she has boy probs or somethin' "

" 'boy probs'? " Netsuha nodded

"You know, like, she has a crush on someone so she's been thinking bout him 24/7 and always acts weird when she thinks about him.'" Atsuishi stared at his best friend "...what?"

"If I wasn't right here, I would think that I was talking to Shuuji-kun."

"daw shuddap!" Netsuha caught him in a playful headlock "I've been compared to Tooru, but Shuuji, seriously?" Atsuishi laughed

"Alright, alright, I'll take it back, now please let go of me." Netsuha grinned and relased him

"Look man, wish we could talk more, but doc says I hafta sleep by 10, its about time too" Atsuishi nodded understandingly.

"See you tommorow"

As he closed the door, he wondered if he could do anything for An and decided to go ask her. He walked around the hallways nimbly until he bumped into Nagumo

"Nagumo-san? Why are you up so late?" Nagumo sighed

"Call me HA-RU-YA man, do I hafta repeat myself?" Atsuishi laughed and apologized

"Isn't your room from the other side though?"

"Same to you Shigeto"

"I was visiting Netsuha"

"Oh" Atsuishi looked curiously at Nagumo

"Where were you?" Nagumo flushed

"U-um...well..." Atsuishi cocked his head to one side "d-d-d-d-don't look at me that way, and don't think that I was in Suzuno's room CUZ I WASN'T, and if you by chance think I went there don't think I was doing anything with him cuz I WASN't, I WASN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Atsuishi blinked

"O-of course Haruya-san"

"M'kay, good" Nagumo calmed down and walked away "See 'ya ',morrow"

_I believe I just heard something that I wasn't supposed to hear _Atsuishi thought to himself as he made his way up to the roof, he knew it was one of An's favorite spots and he hoped to see her there.

Sure enough, An was on the roof, her knees curled up to her chest.

"...An-san?"

"Atsuishi-kun! What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you" An blushed "whats gotten into you lately? You've been acting weird." Atsuishi sat next to her.

"Y-you think?" An looked away, Atsuishi nodded

"Yea, and I thought something was wrong, and I'd really like to know, I mean, we're friends right?" An looked back at Atsuishi

"W-well...if you really want to know..."

"Yes?" An looked down, then back up again at Atsuishi

"I-I...I like you, Atsuishi-kun" Atsuishi cocked his head to one side

"...Yes? And?" An's head snapped up

"EH?"

"Of course An-san, we're friends, I like you too"

"NOnononononono, I mean, ummm"

"You're meaning to say that you wanted to say something else?" An, realizing that Atsuishi wasn't pretending and was asking honest questions, flushed and nodded

"Y-yea...um...I guess..I'm worried about Natsuhiko and Nagumo's constant bickering"

"Oh, yes, that does get to be a problem at times" Atsuishi got up and patted her head "It'll be alright, only a kind soul would worry about friends like that" he smiled at her and started down the stairs "good-night, An-san"

"Good-night..."

**Haha, naive 12-year old Heat work for any of you? R and R please**


	5. Atsuishi and Nagumopt1

**Haha, flashback time~ How did Nagumo-san suddenly become fwiends with Atsuishi-kun? Based off of the LiveJournal interpretation**

**Part 1~.**

"Now calling emergency meeting into order~" Hagakure called out half-heartedly

"SHhh..." Satou scolded "It's a secret meeting, Natsuhiko, get over here!"

"Wheres Shigeto?"

"He's not here, and for a reason" Nitou hissed

"Why?" An inquired "He's part of the group now so..."

"He might not be" Hagakure drawled

"EHHHH?"

"SHHHH" The three clamped their hands over An and Netsuha's mouths

"But why?" An sqeaked "I thought we accepted him as part of our group

"But you see..." Nitou looked down "Nagumo-san hasn't met him yet..and well..."

"He doesn't seem like the guy Haruya would like" Hagakure said

"Bu-"

"No buts" Satou said sternly "We just wanted to talk it over with you, and make sure that he makes friends with someone else before Nagumo-san gets back from his field trip"

_In the clinic~_

"Ugghhhh" Atsuishi woke up drowsily, he noticed Shuuji had come in and smiled weakly "Sorry to waste your time like this, you didn't really have to visit me, Shuuji-kun"

"It is alright" Shuuji sat down beside him "I was told to take a break from my studies anyways"

Atsuishi chuckled "I should think that borrowing Hitomiko nee-san's dictionary to study for no reason whatsoever was a bit far-fetched" Shuuji shrugged

"You never know" he looked at the clock "Oh dear! Break time was over 3minutes and 45, no...47 seconds ago!" he looked apologetically at Atsuishi "See you later, Shigeto-kun, get well soon from your flu" Atsuishi nodded and Shuuji dashed out of the room with lightning speed.

In the front of the Sun Gardens

"Oi~Suzuno~ are you ok?" Nagumo leaned closer to Suzuno

"NO"

"...Okaynicetoknowbyeeeee" Nagumo knew when to back off

"U-um...I can take you to the clinic if you wa-"

"NO"

"...meep..." Midorikawa slunk off

"dawwwww...it's no fun if I can't tease Suzuno..." Nagumo pouted "guess I'll go explore the Sun Gardens some more...then meet up with the group...I guess...wanna come Suzu-"

"NO" Nagumo "meep'd" and ran off. He came across the clinic door and nearly bumped into the nerd who's name he never really bothered to remember

"Oi, watch where you're going idiot"

"My sincerest apologies, I did not realize that conversing with Shigeto-kun would take so much time"

"Yea yea, whatev, just be careful" he nodded and sped away.

"I thank you for your forgiveness"

"Uhhh sure.." Nagumo walked in '_shigeto, was it?_' he thought as he poked his head in "Oiii, Shigeto?"

"Netsuha?" came a voice he didn't recognize

"Nope, not that loser." He walked in "It's the almighty Nagumo Haruya" he announced triamphetly. He looked at Atsuishi "Huh...never seen you around here before..."

"Oh...Hello..." Atsuishi said weakly and coughed. Nagumo looked at him curiously

"Hey...you alright?" he looked up and smiled slightly

"I'm fine...it's just a tiny flu..." he coughed again "I-i recommend that you don't get close to me, it might be quite contagious." Nagumo shook his head and sat down beside his bed.

"Naw...I'm invincible man.." and felt his head, it was rather hot. Nagumo scratched his head "Er...lemme get you a towel." Atsuishi didn't answer, he was too hot and was breathing too hard to answer. He returned quickly with a ice cold towel and pressed it on his forehead.

"Thank you..." Atsuishi whispered "but you should really go now..."

"Nagumo Haruya, but you can call me Nagumo-sama" he grinned

"Oh...thank you, Nagumo-sam-" Nagumo face-palmed

"I WAS KIDDING"

haha, will Atsuishi get better? Will Netsuha and the others solve their problems? watch out for the next chap ^^


End file.
